Era of the new crime
by redsonic123
Summary: 5 years after Nick and Judy have put Bell in jail everything seemed to go back to peacfullness. Then a new crime wave sweeps the streets of Zootopia. Now with a new case they are assined to they are sent to an Agency. With a new team and a new enemy they set off on a new and unforgettabl adventure.
1. Chapter 1: the new stage

**This will be the start not exactly a backstory in this chapter it will be about Nick and Judy and how they were selected and why if you have questions or an oc that you want to ask or add leave a review please thank you enjoy the story**

News

"Recently there has been reports about a strange crime wave that has been sweeping the streets of our lovely city it is all random but it seems that it may be connected" said a femal antro tiger in a reporter's suit she tapps her papers on the table. The camra shifts to a male coyote he looks at the screen "we have reson to believe that it may be all ran by one animal. Reson why is because it is all carried out without any evidence left." The camra goes back to the tiger "though the crimes are all different and not related there has been multiple bank robberies, some animals have been killed, some drug trafficking, and thoes are just the most common but there is no evidence left at all." The camera zooms out and the coyote says "who or what is responsible for all of these problems. Will they be brought to justice or will we cower as this crime wave sweeps this city. This is Znews coming live from zootopia thank you all for watching"

Judy's pov

The t.v is shut off as chief bogo takes out the tape which he used to record the news. He turns to me and my partner sighing in what I believe is fustration. I knew that this was coming up for he only goes to me and Nick when things get serious. For the past 5 years we kept on solving the most brutal cases that came to us. Has it been an easy run though no. Have we had many close calls to death well yes we have. But through out all of this Kick has been by my side. "Chief I do not understand. Why you came to us for this. I mean it seems to me that it is just a few crimes that seem to have nothing in common but that there is no evidence left at the scene of the crime" he responds fear present in his voice "well the fact that there has not been any evidence left we know it was no amateur sadly we cannot keep things under control so I have been asked a simple favor... the government wants to bring this crime wave down. So they told me to send them my best cops" I lean back closing my amathis eyes and take a deep breath.

Nick's pov

I saw the video and, even though I cannot make sense of it a try but to no avail. I looked over to Judy the one who I love and she seems uneasy. Though we have been working together for 5 years now she has not picked up my feelings twords her. One time just last year I told her my feelings twords her and she thought it was a joke and she told me that we must keep our relationship professional. So as I listen I tried to come to a conclusion but once Chief buffalo butt said the last sentence I realized the situation. He was going to send us somewhere. "So chief what i am getting at is that you are going to send us some place is that right" I asked. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes "yes I have to. I hope you both know that if this was not so serious I wouldn't have called upon you two. I need you both to get to the bottom of this I will still be an available contact but you must be careful for you two will be staying where the government places you"

Judy's pov

When hearing this my eyes fling open. For some reason that I cannot seem to understand I was thinking about what Nick told me last year on a day off. I mean he is a great friend and everything and even though I do find him attractive for all of him we must keep our relationship professional...right? I looked at chief than at nick they both nod and I understood that we will be sent somewhere where we might have to stay together. Then the chief just dismissed us "you will get the assignment in the mail tomorrow and then you two will start the following day"

 **Well guys what do you think I know this is not much but It is just starting. Next chapter will be mostly about my ocs...well two mainly stay tune for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: a new task

**Hay guys this is the next chapter I still need some more ocs. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Now in this one it is a backstory of two of my ocs Jaycine and Kurtis. How they met when they met and why they met. Enjoy**

Jaycine's pov

I walked alone looking down I was probably maybe fifteen a freshman in highschool. I was just a female bunny that grew up in the city always watching detective shows, unsolved cases, forensic science shows ever since I was five. I dreamt about being a actual agent. However I was constently bullied by multiple animals and treated like I was nothing. However, that all changed when I turned fifteen. When Judy solved two cases in one run. That is when I had my idol. Yet even though one bunny did it they thought that another will not be able to do it. However, there was a sign up log for a special agent school. I was scared at first but I signed up even though i would have to wait for the summer and only 1000 animals will be admitted in. Thing was that only 100 animal will be selected to move forward to continue on the path of an agent. Suddenly I herd a loud ticking I slowly opened my bright ruby red eyes and I looked at my alarm. I wanted to hit snooze but i knew i would be late for work. I got up from my bed sluggishly I removed the covers exposing my bare body I silently slid my legs off my bed and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep left in them. I had about 30 minuets to get reddy eat and get to work. I walked to the restroom and took a shower the warm water helped me get up afterwards I dryed my body and quickly got on my flexible elastic uniform and my armor. I brushed my teeth making sure that They were fully clean. I finally walked to my kitchen and got myself a quick breakfast with 15 minuets left I quickly called my closest companion to inform him that I will be there to pick him up in 5 to 10 minuets give or take.

Kurtis's pov

I was always an out cast. My mom died when i was but 3. When my mom died well my father started to drift away from me and my older brother. After about a year he took his life so when I was 4 and my brother was 13 we were sent to an orphanage. There we got our education by the many book they had. Soon my brother got an opportunity to join the military he told me that after the war he will return and get the rights to adopt me and then we will be together brother and brother till the day we die. His words almost came true till the final battle. He took many bullets but kept on fighting till the vary end. I was 9 then. For the next 7 years I was mistreated and I was suffering from severe depression. When I turned 16 I ran away from that orphanage. When I was 17 I finally got caught but instead of taking me to the orphanage they sent me to a unique school. There I learned to be an assassin class A agent and was paired up with a bunny. She was cute honestly then I got her name Jaycine. Ever since that day one year ago we have always been there for one another. I woke up in the morning stretched and got up and got undressed. After the shower I quickly dryed myself and did everything I needed to do. I soon got a call from her. Her soft sweet sing song voice told me that she was on her way and to be reddy to be picked up I smiled to myself and got on my military grade uniform with my rank my class and everything.

Jaycine's pov

I arrived at Kurtis's home it was nice and everything so I honked. In just a few minutes a blondish-orange 5ft and 11inch fox walked out complete with his uniform his bluish-silver eyes seemed to be smiling as he was as well. His teeth sharp and sparkly white. He had some fur that he used as hair covering his left eye. it was red at the ends and it faded to almost neon orange which then led to blond but most of it was blondish-red-orange. His uniform was military/assassin class and was black as night he looked amazing in that uniform I believe I felt myself flush a little but it went away.

Kurtis's pov

When I heard the oh so familiar honking I walked out. The car was sleek black with red rims and red tires. It had the latest technology and everything. I once argued with Jaycine for who will have the car and it lasted about a hour and a half but we decided that one week she will have it the next week I shall have it. As I enter the car I was greeted by a soft silvery-red bunny her eyes are so beautiful that I cannot believe I got the cream of the crop as a partner. "Good morning Jay" I smiled "good morning stupid fox" she giggled then she looked back and drove us to our work.

 **Well I hope you guys love the story so far. And I know that it is starting off quite slow but it is introducing the characters. So tell me how well i am doing thanks for reading.**


	3. The wake up call

**Ello. Well here is the next part to this story I know I have not been on, or well update this story. Thing is I have been working on another story. It is a Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. So I ask you all to maybe read it. I also have been working on another project that I will not be showing yet for it is still getting planned but I will let you know this. It shall be a spectrobes fanfic. I am also working on an fnaf fanfic but I can not find my book for I have it all written down. Well Enjoy the next chapter. (Btw this will be focusing on two more of my ocs and they are both females just so you know)**

 _Venessa's_ _pov_

 _ **Crash**_ was the first thing I herd. "Hrm" I slowly started to open my radioactive green eyes when They were half way opened I yawned "Anarina...ugh...can you please keep it down" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes "some people are trying to sleep" I heard nothing so I started to get conserned "hay are you alright" still no response so a pushed the chair outward and pushing my purple highlights out of my face and looked around my place was a mess there was some wires hanging my computer was on with my almost finished report. "Damn I fell asleep when typing" the floor was littered with plastic soda bottles chipbags and papers but at the moment that was the least of my worries. I gently opened the door and I was greeted by extremely bright lights and a clean room. "Hay Anarina you ok" when I still didn't get a response I walked in. Her room was always nice and clean and it looked like a doctor's office well more like an operating room...or whatever they are called and on the table was a purple coyote. She appeared to be sleeping and by here what i could only suppose was a metal item that probably fell. I walk up to her she was in a lab coat she had goggles on as well as gloves next to her was a tray of tools. I giggled silently as I relized that I was not the only one who stayed up all night. I kneeled next to her and gently tapped her shoulder she moved a little so I smirked "time to get even" I said to myself "hay nerd wake up" I said jokingly. And she started to wake up.

 _Anarina's POV_

I heard a voice it was full of confidence and slight humor. Right away I knew who it belonged to. As I opened my faded crystal blue eyes I saw a polished black skin tight leather suit and midnight black fur to go with it. "Huh...w..what time is it" I looked up more to see her radioactive green eyes that were so gorgeous then her feminine snout and her patch of fur that was like hair with purple highlights. I felt myself getting red thank god for blessing me with purple fur. She looked extremely hot and to add to it in combat she fights like it was all just a dance a beautiful ballet. Her breasts are actually fair in between medium and large. She was skinny yet muscular. She then replied to my question "it is actually 6:00 pm" hearing this I quickly woke up "shoot I over slept oh man did anyone see that what will I do if i lose my job ugh I am in hot water now" all I heard from her was laughter from her "what is so funny Venessa"

 _Venessa's POV_

After she asked that question I took a deep breath to calm down. In truth it was only 6:30 am. I finally decided that she had enough for she really looked worried. "Oh nothing..." I stifled another laugh "just that...hmm...it is actually only 6:30 am i just wanted to see your reaction" I broke out laughing as she looked at me with anger. It was priceless however I felt bad after I finished laughing. "I am extremely sorry I just wanted to scare you for your little scraps woke me up"

 _Anarina's POV_

I let out a sigh of relief for it was a joke then I glared at her with anger. She told me it was just to get even and it got me more mad. However I cannot stay mad at her. I felt my features relax. "Just don't do that again ok"

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter I know this is not my best works. but hay I am really trying for you all and it is still the beginning. Well I hope you will give me pointers and yes I am still looking for oc thank you.**


	4. New update

**_Hay everyone guess who is back. Yes it is me Redsonic123 I am back to work on this fanfic. As you noticed it is no longer just Zootopia as I am crossing it over with Pokémon. And no I don't mean ash and them no it will just be the Pokémon and no the new crimes are not that of team rocket's no it is a different enemy. Also I would love to mention that I will be introducing a oc of my friend's but I won't tell you who just yet. Now I will be working on this and another crossover. However this one needs to catch up. As I recall I have 3 actual chapters. So I have to get this one up to 7 chapters so there will be 4 incoming chapters. I also will be making the chapters longer from here on out i got the introductions done after all. So I hope you all will stay tune. Thank you all_**


End file.
